Psycho High School
100px 450px 100px ---- Psycho High School is a fanfiction web series created by Ghost Hunter 85 and Mister Explicit. The series is a spin-off to the famous Psycho Series. Synopsis Summary The series follows the catastrophic high school events revolving around Oscar Miles, a student who is involuntarily enrolled at Fortuna Academy where he makes new friends and enemies, while struggling with the responsibilities of an average high-schooler. However, Miles quickly learns that Fortuna has a serious case of bullying and is run by a disciplinarian headmaster - Miles vows to make things right and is determined to make Fortuna a place where the motto lives up to it's name: A place of glory, unity and spirit. Setting The series takes place at a fictional independent high school in . Oscar Miles is enrolled in Fortuna Academy after inadvertently burning down school property at Eastward School. Plot Sixteen-year old Oscar Miles is involuntarily enrolled into Fortuna Academy by his father Joseph after inadvertently burning down school property at Eastward School. Fortuna is Oscar's last chance to avoid juvenile detention so he prepares for the worst, determined to cleanse Fortuna of any disorganization. During the summer however, Joseph is tragically killed in a traffic collision.Rhapsodic Fourteenth Arriving at Fortuna, he reconciles with Eastward-classmate Francis Kent and befriends Nicholas Lintz. Miles develops an instant affection for Gabby Tompkins and befriends Jonas after rescuing him from Grade 10 bully Vincent Ross, who - as seen in later episodes - will consistently provoke and mock Miles, deriding his goals to get rid of bullying at Fortuna. When Ross embarrasses Kent, Miles retaliates: This costs him a visit to the office of Mr. Winn, Fortuna's disciplinarian headmaster who records every student's misbehaviors. Knowing that Miles is determined to bring peace to the school, Genesis Maddox tips off a Grade 11 clique known as the Hellwolves to Miles.Welcome to Fortuna Through Maddox's ex-boyfriend Christian Wayne, Miles attends a fighting match hosted by Hellwolves leader Elijah Purger. During a cafeteria riot, Miles' friendship with Tompkins worsens and attempts to revive their amity by consulting Tompkins' boyfriend Kieran MacNeil: Meanwhile, Kent - in an attempt to get close to Purger - volunteers to enlist as a Hellwolf, but finds himself as a contender in the match. At the night of the fight, Kent is defeated by his challenger Jared Rosenthal but Miles steps in himself to defeat Rosenthal in the match: The Hellwolves attack Miles, but he exposes them through a security camera. With Purger's faction torn apart after the majority of the fraternity was expelled as a result of the fight, Ross assumes command. Meanwhile, with the relationship between Miles and his mother worsening, she confesses to Mr. Winn - who has been researching about Miles' academic record - about the Eastward School Incident.Psycho Student Due to the confession, Miles ignites a rivalry between him and Mr. Winn, learning of his plot to expel him by any means necessary. Meanwhile, Fortuna is haunted by a new enemy: A masked murderer who was responsible for the killing of Hellwolf Joshua Lomax. In the wake of the murder, Miles plots an act of revenge against Ross for harassing members of the "Lomax Blacklist" - a slew of students including Kent, Lintz and Tompkins who are handpicked suspects of being the killer: The first suspect, foreign exchange student Amadeus Li has a personality shift because of this and isolates himself away from Fortuna. Miles has the attack - an ambush on the Hellwolves with paintball guns filmed by Lintz, who is recruited as Miles' cameraman - uploaded onto YouTube, where it goes viral. Miles - who has recieved a broken leg as a result of a garage crash - confronts Li about his isolation: He explains that Li knew he would be a suspect and would be tired of being accused of the allegation. The murderer, calling himself The Lomax Murderer begins to blackmail and haunt various students and staff, including Lintz and Mr. Winn.Something Strange Happened to the Exchange Student As a result of past events, Miles and Kent formed an anti-bullying group referred to as "The Gang" by Miles, Kent, Lintz, Maddox, Jonas and Wayne, it's members. Mr. Winn is now determined to have Miles expelled and records his behaviour while looking at the courtyard. Miles suspects Kieran is the killer and has Maddox confront him, but Tompkins arrives only to misinterpret the situation, resulting in a break-up. Miles, Kent, Lintz and Maddox confront Giancarlo Madrigal, a former Hellwolf who they suspect to be the Lomax Murderer. However, they quickly befriend him and learn that he was always a bullying victim, having only an affiliate dubbed "Ghost" to help him. Kieran, who blames Miles for the break-up has Ross confront Miles as revenge. When Ross is forced away, Kieran confronts Miles himself. When Miles is provoked by Kieran, Lintz pepper-sprays him. Maddox attempts to comfort Tompkins about the break-up, but blindly fractures their friendship when the topic is brought up. The Lomax Murderer frames Geoff Ridgeworth for the possession of the jackhammer used to kill Lomax. He calls the police before escaping and leaving Ridgeworth to be arrested: Meanwhile, Ross receives a call from Purger, who plans to target Kent for knocking him unconscious.Heroes Among Us Due to the events concerning the Lomax Murderer, Li decides to leave Fortuna Academy for good. Kent is attacked by Purger, who burns his left eye with a lighter, regaining a terrifying reputation at Fortuna. However, the other Hellwolves - horrified of Purger - side with Ross' faction. Miles and his mother begin to improve their misbehaviors, while the Gang continue to research the Lomax Murderer. Among recent events, Madrigal's cell phone was stolen - presumably by the Lomax Murderer. Ross adds Kieran to the Lomax Blacklist, as well as Maddox, Wayne and Jonas. Lintz contacts Miles to meet him at the Eastward School, but is attacked by Ross. However, both are ambushed by the Lomax Murderer. Kent arrives at the site and Miles comes to a conclusion that Lintz is a probable suspect. Gabby Tompkins begins a relationship with Miles. Ridgeworth, who was questioned by the police is released following the Eastward School ambush.No Place Like Home Because of the ambush, a schism is caused between the Gang and Lintz. Ross leads an uprising to put an end to Purger's reign of anarchy. Mr. Winn uses this to his advantage to blame Miles for interfering, but is unable to expel him with help from the other teachers. Kent befriends Tracey Hill, a young rookie writer who hopes to publish a book about the Lomax Murderer. The majority of the Gang members get a virus downloaded onto their cell phones. Madrigal finds out the Lomax Murderer's identity and attempts to call Miles, but to no avail. He learns that Miles, as well as a majority of the other students at Fortuna attended Kieran's birthday party. At the party, an argument ensues when a terrifying truth becomes public knowledge: Madrigal's death - prior to the party, he was bludgeoned to death by the Lomax Murderer. Everyone leaves the party and Miles flips a birthday cake into Kieran's face in anger. Miles, Kent and Lintz set out to find Ghost and Purger - inspired by Madrigal's death - sustains his standing. Tompkins' and Maddox's relationship is fixed after Tompkins recieves a motivational lecture.Killing Under One's Breath Characters Main *Oscar Miles - The main protagonist who vows to cleanse Fortuna Academy of disorganization. *Francis Kent - Oscar Miles' best friend and a co-founder of The Gang. *Mr. Winn - The disciplinarian, but envious headmaster at Fortuna Academy. *Gabby Tompkins - The most beautiful student at Fortuna Academy who becomes Oscar's love interest. *Vincent Ross - A school bully and leader of the Reborn Hellwolves who becomes a formidable arch-nemesis to Oscar Miles. *Nicholas Lintz - Oscar's cameraman who he meets on his first day at Fortuna. Recurring *The Lomax Murderer - A mysterious and shadowy killer who relentlessly stalks and haunts the teenagers & staff of Fortuna Academy to no extent. His motives are currently unknown. *Kieran MacNeil - Gabby Tompkins' boyfriend and famed student who sparks an intense and later antagonistic rivalry with Oscar Miles. *Oscar Miles' Mother - Oscar Miles' sole surviving parent and a drunkard who works at the Sunshine Diner & Clubhouse. In Psycho High School, her character traits mirror that of multiple characters from the Psycho Series - Psycho High School writer Mister Explicit described her as a hybrid between Jeff Sr., Melissa and Terry. *Genesis Maddox - A student who befriends Oscar and becomes a crucial ally to Miles, developing a brief affection with him. She becomes a member of The Gang. *Geoff Ridgeworth - An English teacher at Fortuna Academy who works alongside Jessica Holland. *Elijah Purger - The feared leader of the Original Hellwolves. *Tracey Hill *Sam Acosta *Christian Wayne - A resilient athlete who is the quarterback for Fortuna Academy's football team. *Giancarlo Madrigal - An ally to The Gang who has an enigmatic past with the Hellwolves. He is the second victim of The Lomax Murderer. *Jessica Holland - A student teacher at Fortuna Academy. *Pamela Moser - The vice principal at Fortuna Academy who is oblivious to Mr. Winn's evil deeds in getting rid of Oscar Miles. *Jared Rosenthal - A member of the Hellwolves who joins the Reborn Hellwolves led by Vincent Ross. Minor/Guest Starring *Joseph Miles - Oscar's deceased father who becomes a mentor and inspiration to him after his tragic death. *Jeremy Acosta - Sam Acosta's Grade 8 brother who maintains a favorable relationship with the Grade 9 class. *Amadeus Li - A foreign exchange student at Fortuna Academy who is saved by Kieran MacNeil. *Jonas - A Grade 7 student who becomes one of Oscar Miles' friends after being saved from being bullied by Vincent Ross. *Ghost - Giancarlo Madrigal's mysterious contact who is later explored in the second half of the season by Oscar Miles. *Joshua Lomax - A former member of the Hellwolves who was killed by the Lomax Murderer. He is marked as the Lomax Murderer's first victim. His death inadvertently starts the Lomax Murderer's killing spree. *Jesse Ridgway - The main protagonist of the Psycho Series:'' Jesse - alias McJuggerNuggets - is YouTuber who makes a few cameo appearances throughout ''Psycho High School, but only through videos. He is looked up to and inspired by Oscar Miles and Francis Kent. Timeline The first season of Psycho High School takes place during the Psycho Series between September 2015 to June 2016, shortly after the release of Psycho Kid Flees Country. More details about the timeline are down below next to the apporporiate episodes. Inspiration (Words From The Author) Bully - As you can guess, a lot of inspiration for Psycho High School came from Bully. I particularly enjoy this game a lot, mainly the game's story, characters and graphics. One day back in March 2016 before I created this wiki, I was playing this game and this thought came up in my mind: "What if I created a high school version of the Psycho Series? What if ordinary students had to deal with the same situations that the characters of the Psycho Series had to deal with? What would happen? What would it look like?" After a while of thinking, I kinda put some things together and thus, Psycho High School was born. Episodes Behind the Scenes *From October 1 - December 9, 2016, there was a 2-month hiatus on Psycho High School episodes. *On December 10, 2016, the official poster for the series was released. References Category:Browse Category:Psycho High School